


Tsukki's fashion show

by livin_la_vida_yaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Supportive Yamaguchi Tadashi, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei in a skirt, Yamaguchi has a ponytail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_yaoi/pseuds/livin_la_vida_yaoi
Summary: Tsukishima finally admits to Yamaguchi that he wants to wear women's clothing. Yamaguchi is supportive and excited to see his boyfriend's new outfits.





	Tsukki's fashion show

“Tsukki! Are you finished yet?” Yamaguchi called out. He was currently sprawled out on his bed, eager and curious to see Tsukishima.

Recently, Tsukishima had opened up to him about something. Something very, very surprising. When the taller explained to him that he had always had the desire to dress up in feminine clothes, Yamaguchi was astounded. They’d been dating since their second year, and they were currently in their third year. To say the least, Yamaguchi had never expected it. He had looked at his boyfriend with his jaw on the floor. In fact, it had taken him another half an hour to tell Tsukishima that he wasn’t weird, and that he totally supported him.

A month later, after some careful online shopping, Tsukishima was going to try on some of the stuff he bought.

“Yeah...,” Tsukishima responded from the bathroom.

Yamaguchi sat up quickly and beamed, “Then come out! I wanna see!”

“I’m embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?”

“You think I’ll judge you?”

“What if I look weird?” It was rare for Tsukishima to express his insecurity. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile that he was the only one who got to see that side of him.

“Tsukki, you know I think you’re like, the most gorgeous person ever, right?”

Tsukishima sighed loudly before pushing the door open for Yamaguchi to see him.

Yamaguchi struggled to take it all in. Tsukishima was wearing an outfit similar to a school girl’s. A pastel pink pleated skirt that fell mid thigh, with a white short sleeve dress shirt that was tucked in. A messy pink bow, the same shade as the skirt, adorned the collar of his shirt. Pink converses and long white socks finished off the neat, simple outfit.

Yamaguchi enthusiastically jumped from the bed to stand up for a good angle of his boyfriend, “Gah, Tsukki! You look so so cute!”

Tsukishima purses his lips and tightly crossed his arms, “Don’t just say that. You already told me I always look gorgeous,” a blush burned his cheeks as he spoke, “I want your honest opinion.”

“But I do honestly think it’s cute,” Yamaguchi replied as his eyes darted across Tsukishima’s body, unsure where to focus.

Another loud sigh, “Tadashi.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, as if that would explain what Tsukishima wanted. When Yamaguchi still didn’t say anything, he tried again.

“I want your opinion on how it suits me. Like... does it look normal despite having a masculine figure? I dunno...,” Tsukishima trailed off, suddenly sheepish at his request.

To his relief, Yamaguchi started nodding his head excitedly, “I can do that! You need to pose or something though, so I can tell.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips again and uncrossed his arms, moving them around awkwardly until he settled with having one hand on his hip and the other falling to his side, “this okay?”

Yamaguchi nodded happily before stepping back. He brought his hand to his chin and looked at Tsukishima intensely, causing the other to feel fidgety beneath his gaze.

A few minutes passed of Yamaguchi’s eyes zooming back and forth before he finally smiled again.

“Well, you were right. It doesn’t really look normal on you since it’s made for a girl, and you do have a masculine shape.”

Tsukishima seemed to deflate a bit, so Yamaguchi quickly moved on.

“Oh, but you are thin, which helps! And not to mention, the pink looks really really good against your pale skin!”

Tsukishima nodded and looked down at himself, “I see what you mean,” he muttered.

“So,” Yamaguchi grinned, “you have one more outfit, right?”

Tsukishima nodded and quickly retreated back to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi couldn’t force down his grin, “Tsukki! This is so exciting! I bet the next one will be even cuter!”

“Stop saying embarrassing things!”

Yamaguchi chuckled.

This next outfit was taking longer, so Yamaguchi, still eager and impatient, called out to Tsukishima again, “Tsukki! Do you have it on? It’s taking a while, and you sound like you’re struggling.”

“I’m... fine,” was the delayed response he got.

“You need help?”

“Of course not!”

Yamaguchi pouted a bit, dismissing the thought of helping his boyfriend dress himself. Really, this cute and bashful Tsukishima was almost too much to handle. Still, he continued to ignore the grunts coming from his bathroom and focus on anything else in the room. He couldn’t help but be turned on a little bit from their fashion show.

Yamaguchi’s patience was worth it. So, so worth it. His face reddened immediately as Tsukishima walked out of the bathroom again. “Damn,” he whispered to himself.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, relished in the fact that he made his boyfriend blush so much with one outfit. He smirked despite himself, his own blush not having wavered since the first outfit he tried on.

“I take it this one his better?” Tsukishima asked as he jutted his hip to the side a bit, placing his hands on either side.

This time the blonde was wearing a tight-fitted black skirt that went just past his knees. He wore another feminine dress shirt, tucked in, but this one was long sleeve and the sleeves were rolled up his forearm. To top it off, the top two buttons were undone. He even wore pantyhose and slick black heels. The heels only rose about three inches, however, for Tsukishima’s comfort.

“This one... really suits you, Tsukki.”

“Does it?” Tsukishima had a sly grin as he puffed his chest out a bit. He definitely felt much more confident in this outfit.

Yamaguchi nodded, completely under his boyfriend’s spell, “The skirt hugs you in all the right places. Not to mention that shirt really shows off your torso. And those buttons, Tsukki? You’re such a devil.”

A shiver ran up Tsukishima’s spine, “What else?” He probed.

“Well,” Yamaguchi began, mesmerized with his lover and walking closer, “The pantyhose make your legs look so slim and perfect. I-I mean, even more than they are usually. And somehow those heels... your height... it makes you look even sexier.”

Yamaguchi looked almost nervous, which only served to boost the blonde’s confidence. Reaching out towards his boyfriend, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around the shorter’s neck and pulled him closer, one of his hands moving up to grasp the ponytail Yamaguchi had been sporting as soon as his hair grew out long enough. Tsukishima loved it.

“You think I look sexy, Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi trembled a bit as he looked up at his boyfriend. His innocent eyes betrayed him, though, when his hand began to roam the expanse of Tsukishima’s back, then gliding over his ass before resting on his thighs, “Fuck.”

Tsukishima shivered. Yamaguchi didn’t often curse, but when he did... God it made him weak. Of course, Yamaguchi knew that, too.

“These aren’t actually pantyhose, you know,” Tsukishima winked.

“Oh?”

Tsukishima nodded, biting the inside of his cheek in anticipation.

What he didn’t expect was for Yamaguchi to suddenly tug his skirt up until his underwear was barely covered, revealing the garter straps that held up Tsukishima’s socks.

“T-Tadashi!”

“S-Sorry Tsukki. I thought you wanted me to see?” Yamaguchi spoke in a pleasant tone, though his eyes were glued to the taller’s pale thighs, his hand still resting high up on Tsukishima’s bare thigh.

“You know I don’t like when you do things so suddenly like that,” Tsukishima mumbled as he lightly pulled on Yamaguchi’s ponytail.

“Sorry, sorry,” Yamaguchi apologized again, but that didn’t stop him from grasping tightly onto his boyfriend’s thighs and hoisting him up to his waist, then moving so that Tsukishima’s back was to the wall, “You just look so sexy,” he said as he proceeded to pepper kisses on the boy’s chest which was exposed by his unbuttoned shirt.

Instinctively, Tsukishima wrapped his legs around Yamaguchi’s waist, pulling harder on his ponytail, “Tadashi! I told you not to!” Even so, he tilted his head to allow his lover to kiss up his neck.

“Why not?” Yamaguchi asked playfully as he nipped at the other’s skin.

Finally, Tsukishima came to his senses and pushed Yamaguchi away, “Because! If we go any farther, well, we have practice tomorrow and that’ll make things difficult. Also,” he pushed Yamaguchi away even more so that he was standing on his own, pulling his skirt back down, “this is a new outfit. I can’t have you wrinkling and ruining it. You’re not that clean when it comes to... that.”

Yamaguchi whined in disappointment, “That’s because you told me you like it messy,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Tsukishima questioned as he straightened his clothes.

“N-Nothing!”

Tsukishima glared at him before walking back into the bathroom and shutting the door, “I’m changing,” he said, “maybe we can... have more fun another time....”

His voice got quieter with that last part, but Yamaguchi heard it loud and clear, “Aww Tsukki!” He gushed as he jumped back onto his bed. He had almost forgotten about his extra gift to Tsukishima.

He would’ve said something, but when his boyfriend walked back into the bedroom in his sweatpants and long sleeve tee, it was clear that the blonde was tired. Instead Yamaguchi was content as the other boy plopped down next to him, intertwining their fingers and leaning back onto the wall. Tsukishima could try it on later, Yamaguchi thought.

“Hey Tsukki? I got you a gift.”

“You did?”

Yamaguchi smiled and then leaned forward to reach under his bed and grab a box. It was wide and unwrapped, besides the tissue paper on the inside, “You can just try it on later.”

Letting go of Yamaguchi’s hand to take the box, Tsukishima laid the gift on his lap and took off the lid and pulling out the tissue paper. The first thing was a plain white tee, not fitted, but the sleeves and neckline were a little frilly. Beneath that was something else. Tsukishima gently picked it up and held it out to look at it. It was a pair of pastel yellow overalls. The pants were probably as short as the pink skirt he tried on. As for the torso, that’s what really got him. It was a cute, cartoony, miniature T-Rex sewn onto the large pocket in the center of the overalls.

“Do you... like it?” Yamaguchi asked when Tsukishima hadn’t said anything.

Then Yamaguchi noticed the bright blush on his boyfriend’s face, spread even to his ears. Tsukishima modded his head vigorously, “I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any mistakes! May make a part 2 of sorts about Karasuno team finding out if anyone is interested.


End file.
